hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Akkadian Vanguard
=Basic Information= Originally known as The Priory of Akkadia, the Akkadian Vanguard is a guild reborn from the old. =Government Type= Hyborean Militia =Akkadian Rules= The Akkadian's Creed In honour of their founder, they called themselves the Akkadian Vanguard. I.Respect is the measure of the valiant. Be it the Chain of Command, your comrades in arms or your opponents, do not be measured and found wanting for it. II.Seek honourable combat whenever possible, but know that one deals with dishonour as its dealt in kind. A dying warrior needs not your blade to aid his passage, but a dying scoundrel is best sent to his fate. III.If you live to shed blood, be prepared to shed your own. Show not fear, nor undue cowardice in combat. Strive for life, but not at any expense. IV.Through the charity towards and investment in your comrades, do you grow stronger. Support your fellows; hold their word above all others. V. The Vanguard battles for profit, but not all profit is coin. Know the value to be gained in the service of your comrades and those that call upon your skills. VI.Deserters will not be tolerated. Failure to answer to roll call for 30 nights without notification will result in dismissal from the ranks. _________________________________ ----OOC Rules---- 1. Never EVER grief, spawn camp, gank, or any other method that'll muck the guild's name no matter what the reason might be. DON'T PK out of pure whim or 'just out of fun'. 2. When using guild chat, use (()) sign for talking OOC. i.e. ((I had pizza for dinner today!)). Otherwise all non marked texts are taken in as IC. 3.Do NOT whine or bad talk to the offender/ganker/griefer. You CAN politely ask their reasons for causing you trouble but PLEASE act mature about the situation. You CAN, however, whine/complain/ask for help to the fellow guild members. ----Non-RP Name Policy---- These are the OOC guideline and rules when handling those annoying people with names such as 'Doomlover' or 'MrPvP' 1) Any name that does not conform the the RP server ruleset should be petitioned ASAP. 2) If you still wish to engage and attack the player because of the name ask in guild chat what other think of the name, if the general agreement is that it deserves a death.... swing away. 3) Do not spawn camp, gank, or otherwise use questionable conduct while doing so for it will invalidate your petition and look bad on the guild as well. 4) Do not group or invite players with non-RP names and if pressured explain POLITELY why. =History= History of Akkadians The past, present, and the future In the reclusive areas of what is now Poitain, a monk name Akkadius founded a small temple abbey. Originally no more than a small group, their message of community, charity and prosperity drew a strong following and formed a healthy provincial district, known to all the locals as the Priory of Akkadia. Like all developing locations in dark times, they did have limited defenders, first by bands of trained elite warrior monks then by bringing in more from outside willing to learn and share the common calling. Their first intentions were to merely defend them selves from the growing danger in the wilderness but after witnessing how many innocents went undefended beyond the Priory walls, they decided to fully step up on to the battlefield to those wiling to cover their costs of deployment. Many had the food and resources in the lush Poitain lands, but not the manpower or expertise. A sort of mercenary harmony was developed with the people and lands, governed by rigorous codes of conduct and though they were sell-swords as a whole, the monastic mercenaries had an honorable dependability. Their primary goal had always been to lend aid to the wronged and offer service to the needy, all the while earning some coins along the way. Until they stood ground against the wrong opposing force. While almost fully committed against numerous raids of unusual strength and organization, the Priory of Akkadia itself was sieged and completely destroyed by raider armies; armies flying under a banner fealty sworn to Thoth-Amon. Efforts to sustain the Priory met a poor end as the remaining generals slowly were lost to the ages or ill-fortunes. While the successors now believe what has already been lost cannot be restored, they have taken up the banner of one of the more valiant of the Akkadian forces. The Akkadian Vanguard, the valiant and capable team of warriors, priests, rogues and sorcerers of nations who had been blessed by Akkadius’ vision and salvation. The Priory is being rebuilt, stone by stone upon the original foundations in Poitain. Though a shadow of its former glory, it again becomes home for the disenfranchised who would swear loyalty to those who would do the same for them. The teachings of honor and valor through battle, the fealty to your brothers and sisters in arms and the power of profit through righteous action still lives on with these successors of an ancient rallying banner. They seek to carry on the good monk Akkadius’ desire for prosperity and defense for those willing to fight for it, and fight for them when they are willing to make a stand but unable against the odds. Never will it be forgotten that Thoth-Amon himself has a debt to pay, a contract past due for recompense. The Akkadian Vanguard is ready to stand and deliver, vigilant to collect what’s owed. -History of Akkdians, Drusus